rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Labor Pains
'Labor Pains ' is the eighteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Tex *Caboose *Andy Project Freelancer *The Director *The Counselor *Delta Plot The episode begins with Grif standing on the cliff yelling at Blue Team. Tucker comes out of the base asking if hes still yelling. Tex and Church reply yes and Tucker says hes been up there all morning. Tucker tells Church to make him stop and begins to suggest he shoots him with the sniper rifle, but remembering how bad Church is with it does not finish saying its a stupid suggestion. Grif continues to yell insults mainly consisting of how they suck. Simmons comes up to him asking what hes doing. Grif replies hes doing his job and his part of the plan. Simmons replies he thought his part of the plan was to build a bomb. Grif says he doesn't know how to build a bomb to which Simmons insults him saying he doesn't know how to do anything. Grif syas hes now making the Blues made enough to bomb their base so not only will they have a bomb but it will be delievered to them for free. Simmons, who still believes the plan to be idiotic, says thats the best part of the plan so far. Simmons leaves and Grif continues his yelling. Tex gets mad and says shes taking those fuckers out and asks Caboose to get her tools. Blue Team is later huddled around a bomb. Tex says Blue Team had an unused robot kit and so she used parts from it to make the bomb. Church remembers it saying they don't need it now because he never died, to which Caboose says that was Andersmith's job. Tucker says it doesn't look like a bomb to which the bomb responds that he doesn't look like much of a soldier. Tex says she had to include the voice synthesiser because it held the power unit. Andy causes Tucker to leave angrily and Tex goes to lift him. Church gives pointers to Tex on lifting and she says "I know how to lift jackass. I've been carrying this team ever since I got here." to which Tucker and Andy agree that was a good burn. Back at Red Base Sarge says today will be the day they beat the planet. Simmons getting irritated says they can't beat a planet. Sarge asks Donut if the drilling spot is ready and he says it is. Sarge then asks Grif if the bomb is ready and he says it should be here any minute. Sarge shows them the drill and the other three are amazed. Grif notes how they couldn't see it before. Simmons asks where he got the materials to build it and Sarge says from his excavater. We see an even more enourmas machine next to Red Team. Simmons asks how he built ist and Sarge says he ordered it online. Simmons begins to question why they don't just use it but decides not to. Sarge asks for the bomb and Grif begins to say why he doesn't have it when Andy comes in. The bomb goes off and we got to the Freelancers. We see The Director and The Counselor while two medics push the Sarcophagus behind them. Delta beigins to have a conversation with The Counselor on how he feels when The Director says not to feel for him. The Counselor tells Delta The Director will take care of him. Delta says hes confused and The Director says they will do incredible things together. Transcript Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 9